Vigorous development efforts are nowadays underway for wearable electronic devices. Wearable electronic devices may mean electronic devices that may be put on the user's body. As an electronic device is wearable on the user's body, the user may more freely use the electronic device. Furthermore, a wearable electronic device may come in tight contact with the user's body to obtain and analyze the user's bio information. The user may more readily use his body information by checking the result of analysis of the bio information by the wearable electronic device. Particularly, growing population aging and chronic diseases highlight wearable electronic devices. A wearable electronic device may include sensor electrodes for sensing electrical signals generated from the human body. A wearable electronic device may measure, e.g., an electromyogram (EMG), electrocardiogram (ECG), or electroencephalogram (EEG), detect the components of light transmitting the human body in an optical manner, or identify veins by radiating illuminations. A wearable electronic device may also measure motion information based on data sensed by a gyro sensor, acceleration sensor, geo-magnetic sensor, altimeter, or clinometer.
As described above, a wearable electronic device may measure the user's bio information or motion information. However, there is no research as to operations according to the conditions of wearing wearable electronic devices. For example, nowhere is such technology as carries out different operations depending on whether a wearable electronic device is worn or depending on where on the human body the wearable electronic device is worn.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.